Things always go wrong
by sweetlilprincess shortie
Summary: When amy is on a day out at the mall, but werid stuff happends, is she alone or not. It's based on a survival horrer game. Read to find out! sonamy
1. The world unknown

Chapter 1: The world unknown

Amy's pov

I was in my dads car, getting passed by other cars, faster cars. It was raining, the rain always bring back bad memorys. Like my mum. She was really nice, kind, smart, and always have the looks. Not like me, my name is Amy Rose. And my mum is Amerie Rose, and my dad is Bryan Rose, my dad is ok and funny sometimes, but half the time he never seems to talk to me. my mum died when I was four years old, I still miss her. My dad was driving me to staiton square mall, I just love shopping, and doing other stuff fun.

There was quite alot of fog here, There not surrpost to be any fog today, it didn't say anything in the news. Maybe the news lie sometimes, I guess. I could see the mall, it looks like it doesn't seem to far. My dad was on his mobile, probably talking to his friends. I could listen to mine, but all my friends are busy I think? My dad was going into the parking lot, the car stoped completely. I opened the door, my dad gave my a kiss on the cheek.Then I started to walk to the mall, seeing all the people walking towards me, and from behind. Dad was driving away in the distance, I walked into the mall, it was nice, and cool. I looked for a cafe or somewhere so i can eat for a while, and chat to my friends. Then there was a cafe called cafe gold, werid? I walked inside the cafe, a waitress came up to me.

"Hello, how many?" The waitress asked me. Is she blind or something, can't she see that it's only me here!

"One, please" I told her. Then she took me to a table near the window, I sat down, put my handbag on the table.

"Here's the menu" She gave me a menu, I didn't know what to get really?

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked me. I thought about it, and woundered about what i'm gonna order.

"Can I have a coke, please!" I told her. Then she took the menu off of me, I saw her name tag her name was cascada. I like that name, really cool. I started to feel really sleeply, I don't know why? My eye's start to drift to sleep, my eyes closed slowly by the minute.

(Dream)

There was bloody wall everywhere, I started to run, there was blood on the floor, I sliped over.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped, I woundered who was scream. It sounded like a little girl, I think? I got up and ran even more, the screaming started to get louder and closer. Then I saw it, it was...?


	2. Not all alone

Chapter 2: Not all alone!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oh my days. What is with all the bloody DREAMS, that was like the second time. Man does my head hurt badly, I rubbed my eyes, my eyes were still hurting. I looked around, seeing if anyone was there, but unfortunely no one there. OH NO! Where's my coke, great my day just have to be bad, but worse my cokes gone! Then all of a sudden, I saw something on the counter, I walked over to it, just to see what it was. And out of my luck, I saw it the thing that will save me, my coke. I drank it quickly, I looked around.

Then I started to wounder, where was everyone? All the tables, chairs, and everything was all on the floor, ripped, and throwen everywhere. I was soo shocked, to death. By the second I could hear my breathing, I walked to the door, there on the door was a hand stain covered in blood. I had to think of a plan, to get out of here, but what?

Finally I had at least one, hope it will work. I looked around the room. Then it hit like a tone of bricks, ouch that will hurt. I throwed the chair into the door, with all my might. Because the door was locked, and now it isn't. I'm soo smart, and beautiful, don't forget the beautiful bit. I kicked down the door, it fell to the ground. There was glass everywhere, so I carefuly walk into the door, without hurting myself from the glass. Everything was covered in blood, there was something moving in the plants. What happens if it is a person trying to kill me, or it could be a person to save me. Like SONIC!

"Hello, anyone there?" I just had to asked. Then someone came out behind the plant, he looked like sonic, but He was black and had red strips on him instead of blue. He does look kinda cute, But why is he staring at me like that?

"Hi miss, sorry if I scared you!" He said. Is he a stalker, but why would he stalk me?

"It's ok, really" I replied back to him.

"Uhh..., Miss whats your name?" He asked me. Well i should tell him right, oh i don't know i'll just tell him.

"Amy, Amy Rose You?" I said to him.

"Shadow the hedgehog, i'm a cop" Wow a cop, here to save me, if only sonic could do that. Anyway where the hell is he, that stupid hedgehog!

"Well your the only person I saw today, could you tell me where is everybody?" I had to asked. Because i'm not going to be all alone again, it was scary.

"Well miss rose, my boss said that there is monsters here!" Shadow told me. Monsters is he joking, bet he is.

"Your joking right?" I said. Huh monster my ass, but what happens if he is telling the truth?

"No, why would I be, this is a serious matter, we got here" He said. I have to get away from this guy, or else.

"I can't stay with you!" Then I ran away from him, I ran to the girls toilets. The door had a lock, so I locked the door. I could hear him banging and kicking the door down, I was scared...!


	3. The horror begins

Chapter 3: The horror begins!

Man doesn't he ever quit, on the banging, it's giving me a headache. I slumped to the floor, and put my head on my lap, thinking on what to do. Then I saw a knife on the floor, should I pick it up or not? I bent down, and picked it up.

"Just in case, it might come in handy!" I said to myself. I could still hear shadow banging on the door, or kicking it down. There was three windows in the toilets, just above the sinks. On one of them there was a bloody stain sing on it, the other two didn't have anything on them. It was werid, i'm only surpost to go shopping, not to get into trouble, I think? I saw a opened window, I knew what to do. The next thing I knew was that I was outside, and not inside the girls toilets anymore. The fog started to get annoying now, I can't see anything. I saw a path way on my left, I ran down it, but unfortunely it was blocked by a load of boxes. I ran back to the window, and there was another path way, but it was on my right, this time. I ran down the path, and again it was blocked, but not by boxes, but by a car. Is this some kind of trick, I bet it is. Probably by sonic, just to get me not to chase him everywhere, but it anit gonna work!

My luck never helps me, it;'s like i'm just not a very lucky girl, i'm a unlucky girl. I mean ike no boy would EVER like me, well Sonic would never go out with me. I better go back to shadow then, while I was walking back to the toilets, I saw a blue rusty door. I woundered to myself.

"No one said, that I had to back to Shadow, did they?" I thought to myself. I opened the door, inside it looked like a hospital. But it's surpost to be a mall though. Then a strange sound came from one of the hallways. It sounded like a moaning sound, and a wet sound also. I felt like I was gonna be sick, it really sounded werid! I still had the knife in my hoodie pocket, I was thinking if something pop's out it could either be another person working for the goverment, or it could be a monster. Not saying that I belive him or something. I took out the knife, just in case. The sound was getting louder, I knew that it was getting closer. So I got into a fighting pose, my hands felt a bit sweaty. Then the most ugly thingy, started to come close to me. I was shocked, Shadow was tell the truth. It came closer, and closer, then I got a real hard grip on the knife. Then I stabed the monster to death, it feel to the floor, it moved a bit, so I kicked it, then it completely stoped moving. I was soo totally shocked now, and probably get nightmares from now, and for the whole of my life. Great.

Thank god, there are no more creppy, slimy, and werid monster thingys. There was three hallways to go down to, but which one to go in? I better go in the hallway in front of me, I ran down the hall. I tried to open some of the doors, but they were closed, so there was no way out. I knew I should hav went back to Shadow. Why do I have to be so dumb, now I wish that I was dead. Then finally, my luck hasn't been playing with me. I saw a opened door, and it wasnt locked. I quickly opened the door, and went inside. It looked like an closet, It had werid stuff in it, like boxes, boxes, and even more BOXES! But then I saw a packet of beef jurkey, werid? Why woild beef jurkey, be in a closet. I picked it up and put it in my pocket, it just might save my life, I think? I took a look around, just to see if I missed out on anything. Then I saw a shiny thingy, under a crate. I bent down to try and get it, but my arms looked like they were too small. I got up, and rub off all the dust that was on me. I thought of what to do, and how to get them out. I have to look for something, then. I saw a drink, I picked it up. It said 'health drink', wow a health drink, cool.

I walked past a red small box, it looked like a ammo. But then I found out, that I dont have a gun to put the ammo in. Well I better, look for one then. I put all the stuff in my tinker bell bag, I headed out of the door. Then I saw a dead, ripped, bloody, dog cooming towards me. I quickly got out my kinfe, and started to kill the bloody thing. It just layed on the floor dead, I was glad. I looked around, and saw the way the dog came from was a dead end. I went back to the start, then I looked to my left and saw another hallway. I ran down the hall, and in front of me was a green door. I woundered where it would take me, well the only way to find out, is to go in.

There was even more scary sounds here. Great. I said to myself. Then this big, huge, long armed monster, but then i saw that there was not only, but TWO! I hav to think off a plan, or something. Then I saw a bakery, I quickly ran past the ugly monster, and went inside. I checked quickly, if there was any monsters in this room, just in case. But there was none, I was pleased. I saw tongs, it might help me to get the key , or that is what I think it is. I saw some food, and a bag, I put all the food into my bag. So I wont get soo hungry, on the way out. Now to only get away from the monsters, are they even out there? I looked out of the window, but I couldn't see them, werid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed my heart out. Oh never mind, I see them, silly me. They walked off a bit, so they wasn't in my way. I quickly pushed open the door, and ran for my life, I ran past the monsters I kicked one of them, it was soo funny. Then I ran back to the place where that key-locket- thingy was, I quickly took out the tongs, my friends call them thongs. I giggled a bit, I bent down to get them, I got at last. I took a quick look at it, it looked like the locket my mum gave me...?


	4. The truth has to be told

Me: Hope you like horror stories, I do, anyway plzzz review thanx!

Shadow: just get on with it

Me: w/e plz review

Chpater 4: The truth has to be told!

It can't be my mum's, because I have it right here. Amy was wearing it, they both kinda looked the same. But the one my mum gave me is pink, the one i'm holding looks blue. Amy put both lockets in my pocket, I got ready, I had my knife in my right hand. So if there's any monsters out there, then i'm ready. I ran back to the door, where the long armed monsters are. Amy opened the door they where on the other side, they was coming towards me. So I ran in a counterclockwise pattern, they were right bhind me. I ran even faster, they couldn't catch up to me.

I saw a bookstore, Amy went in it quickly. It was quiet, no monsters here. Great . Amy went to her right, and saw 5 books, and ammo. I walked over to it, I picked up the ammo. I Examine the books carefully, they all sed "fair is foul, anNow amyd foul is fair. Put these books out of order." I think that's shakespear, I'm not very good in on my poems, so don't blame me. I put them in order, they seem to have numbers on them, I checked carefully. It was really confusing, because I always seem to sleep in my maths class. Amy tryed to put them into order, and I did it, they seem to spell out as numbers, they were 2,3,2,7, and 5. Amy thought for a second about what it ment, then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I wanted to see if there, I walked up to the counter, and saw a handgun, an ammo box. Amy was happy, that I actally have an gun. I turned around and saw a door, but the only problem is that it had a key pad on it, so I have to have a password. I woundered what the password could be? Then I remembered, the numbers on the books, must have been a password, i'm such a genius. But the only problem is again, Amy forgot the numbers for the password. Shit. Why do I have to be so forgetfull, then I remembered the numbers were on the books. Amy quickly ran to the shakespear books, but when I got there the numbers where gone. Werid?

Great, now I have to remember them. Oh i'm soo not good at remembering stuff, it's just like doing homework. Amy walked back to the key pad, still trying to think of what the password could be.

(5 mins later)

Oh, now I know the password. Amy pressed the numbers on the key pad, a 'click' was heared. Now Amy girl your gonna go in there, and beat the crap out of those monster thingys, or whatever you call them. I got my gun ready, and my hand was on the door handle.

Shadow's pov

I have to find her before she gets ost, or even hurt. Wait a mintue, why am I caring for her, i don't even barely know

To be continued

Me: I might aswell stop there

Shadow:Why do I have to be a good guy

Me: Because you just are ok!

Shadow: Fine!

Me: You are soo moany, anyway plz review thnx!


End file.
